Fate
by HarryHermioneFan123
Summary: This is the way I think the next 5 episodes should go. Contains some spoilers. Kris/Junior, Dani/Matt, Pablo/Jean. I now have a title. This story is on hold for now.
1. Chapter 1

Junior and Kris drove down the road. Kris looked over and met Junior's eyes and smiled.

He reached over and took her hand in his.

"We're really going to do this" said Kris smiling.

"Yeah we are" said Junior smiling squeezing Kris's hand.

Kris's smile widened as she began to picture what it would be like to be with Junior forever.

Flashes of Raintree then went through her mind. Her smile faded a little. She knew by now Jean had already told Matt that Kris left. She could picture the hurt look on his face. Kris loved Junior with all her heart but Matt was still her best friend and it hurt her to hurt him. She also knew she was hurting Jean and Pablo.

Meanwhile Junior was having similar thoughts in his head. Junior didn't really care much about what is father thought but he did care what Dani thought. He knew Dani supported how he felt for Kris but would she support him abandoning everything to run off with her. He looked over to Kris. He loved her more than anything and he couldn't wait to marry her. He noticed she has a conflicted look on her face.

He slowed down the car and pulled over.

"Kris you know I love you right" said Junior looking over at Kris.

"Yes of course I know that and I love you too" said Kris.

"I want nothing more then to marry you today but I can't help but think of all the people we are leaving behind." said Junior.

"I know I feel the same way. There's your dad, Dani, Matt, Jean and Pablo. They're all going to be hurt over this. I love you so much but are we making the right decision just running away from everything" said Kris.

"I know" Junior sighed and said "Maybe us running away from things isn't the best idea".

"So what now" said Kris.

Junior was silent for a few moments before getting a smile on his face.

"How about we go back and tell everyone we are engaged. We find a nice little apartment near Raintree for both of us. You can still train the horses and see Wildfire everyday. Then in a few weeks we get married." said Junior.

"That sounds perfect and it can just be a small wedding with our family and friends there. It's perfect because we aren't hurting anyone and we can still keep ties with our family." said Kris.

"Yeah and the best part is we can still be together" said Junior.

"Yeah it's wonderful. So we wait a few weeks and then we get married" said Kris.

"Yeah this is what you want right Kris. I know you love Raintree and Wildfire and don't want to leave that behind just like I don't want to leave my sister behind." said Junior.

"Yes this is what I want as long as you want this." said Kris looking into Junior's eyes.

"Yes I want this. Kris I love you so much and all I want is to be with you. So let's go back and tell Raintree, Dani, and my dad the news" said Junior.

"It's going to be hard telling your dad and Matt" said Kris looking down.

"Hey don't worry about my dad. He'll get over it and as for Matt he's just going to have to accept that we love each other." said Junior.

Kris looked up at Junior and said "Good because I'm never letting you go again".

Junior smiled and leaned forward and kissed Kris. They stayed that way for a long time before pulling away. Junior started the car and began driving. He reached over with his hand and entwined his fingers with Kris's.

"We're doing this for sure" said Junior.

"Yes we are. No more messing things up with us. It's now and forever" said Kris smiling. Tears of happiness began welling up in her eyes. Junior smiled.

First stop was Raintree. Jean, Pablo and Dani wouldn't be hard to tell but Ken Davis and Matt, now that was going to be a challenge.

---

It was dark by the time they got back into town.

"It's getting late. Maybe we should wait until tomorrow to tell everyone." said Kris.

"Yeah I guess your right. So where to?" said Junior.

"Well we can stay in a hotel for the night then start looking for a apartment tomorrow" said Kris.

"Sounds good" said Junior pulling into a hotel's parking lot.

They went in and got a hotel room. Once they were in the room.

"So want to start making wedding plans. We have a lot to do." said Junior.

"Yeah we do. Let's start" said Kris.

Junior got out a notebook to write things down.

"Okay where do we want it to be" said Junior.

"Well I've been thinking about that. If it's alright with Jean how about we have it at Raintree." said Kris.

"I was thinking the same thing" said Junior writing it down.

"Okay who is going to be your maid of honor? I already know Matt is going to be my best man that is if he wants to." said Junior.

"How about Dani? Her and I are friends now." said Kris.

"Great my sister will love that" said Junior continueing to write things down.

They continued making wedding plans for a while.

Junior then got up and put the notebook on the table. He then sat down on the bed beside Kris.

"How's about we take a break" said Junior leaning over to kiss Kris.

"Sounds like a plan" said Kris in between kisses.

----

The next morning

Kris woke up careful not to wake Junior up. It was still early. She knew Matt wasn't at Raintree right now so she figured it be the best time to talk to Jean.

She quickly slipped her clothes on. She then gently shook Junior awake.

"Hey I'm going over to Raintree. I think it's best if I talk to Jean first" said Kris.

"Okay you can take the porshe if you want" said Junior sleepily.

"That's okay. Raintree is right down the road I'll just walk." said Kris leaning forward to kiss Junior goodbye.

Junior kissed her then said "I'll give you a couple hours to talk to Jean then I'll come over".

"Okay sounds good see you later" said Kris giving Junior one last goodbye kiss. She then left.  
---

Kris sighed as she walked through the Raintree gate. She was a little nervous as to how Jean would react.

She walked towards the barn. Jean was in there doing stalls.

"Jean" Kris called.

Jean quickly came out of one of the stalls and said "Kris".

"Jean I need to talk to you about something" said Kris.

"Umm okay I thought you and Junior had already left" said Jean.

"Yeah it's partly about that." said Kris sitting on the bench in the barn.

"Okay" said Jean coming over to sit by Kris.

"Okay Junior and I have decided to stay here. We're going to try and find an apartment here in town near here." said Kris.

"Well I'm glad you decided to stay but you know this is going to cause conflicts with Matt." said Jean.

"I know but we're going to work through that. There's one more thing I need to talk to you about" said Kris.

"What is it" said Jean.

"Junior and I are getting married in a few weeks" said Kris.

Jean seemed shocked "Kris I- are you sure it isn't too soon for that" said Jean.

"No I love Junior more than anything and that's the way it's always going to be. There's no reason to wait to get married. I want to be with him forever" said Kris.

Jean was silent for a few moments before smiling "Well if that is the way you feel I'm happy for both you and Junior. I hope it all works out for both of you." said Jean.

Kris smiled and said "So do I get your blessing?"

"Of course" said Jean hugging Kris.

"There's one question Junior and I had for you." said Kris.

"What?" said Jean.

"We wondered if we could get married here at Raintree" said Kris.

"Oh wow I would love for you two to get married here. I think it be a great idea" said Jean.

"Oh thanks so much. It means a lot to me and I want all of you to come" said Kris hugging Jean.

"Of course" said Jean.

"Okay would you mind if I took Wildfire out for a while" said Kris.

"No that's fine he missed you. Go ahead and ride him" said Jean getting up.

"Do you think Pablo will be okay with me marrying Junior" said Kris.

"Yes of course he will. He knows you two are in love" said Jean.

"Great it's just telling Matt and Ken Davis that's going to be a problem" said Kris getting up and starting to walk out. She turned around when Jean began to speak.

"Ken will just have to deal with the fact that you two love each other. That's all that matters. As for Matt he's going to have to try to accept it. Kris he still loves you and it is going to hurt him but once he sees how happy Junior makes you maybe it will make it a little easier for him." said Jean.

Kris's smile faded picturing the look on Matt's face when they tell him. "I hope he's alright with it" said Kris finally.

"He may not be at first but he will be" said Jean.

"I hope so" said Kris before walking out and heading over to Wildfire.

Jean smiled. She knew her son was going to be upset but she knew Junior and Kris were indeed in love and Matt had to learn to accept that. She began to do the rest of the stalls.

Kris saddled Wildfire and took off. They rode for a while then she saw Junior pull in. She smiled and headed over to him. He pulled over by the fence and got out.

Kris got off of Wildfire and tied his rope to a tree. She then walked over to Junior.

"Hey" said Kris smiling.

"Hi how did things go with Jean" said Junior.

"Great she's happy for us and she said that we could have our wedding here." said Kris.

"That's great so two weeks from now we're going to be married" said Junior grinning.

"Yeah I can't wait" said Kris.

"I can't wait either" said Junior.

"Okay so how about we tell Dani, then Pablo, then your dad, and then Matt. Matt is going to be the hardest to tell" said Kris.

"I know either way he is still my best friend. I just hope he doesn't hate me because we're inlove" said Junior.

"Yes he's going to be upset but he is going to have to accept the fact that I love you and only you" said Kris.

"I love you so much Kris" said Junior.

"I love you too" said Kris leaning forward to kiss Junior. They kissed passionately.

After a while they broke away.

"I guess it's time to tell Dani" said Junior.

"Okay let me take Wildfire back and then we can go tell Dani." said Kris.

"Wait Matt isn't here yet is he?" said Junior.

"No he won't be here until about 6:00" said Kris getting on Wildfire. She rode him back and put him in his stall. She said goodbye to Wildfire and Jean before getting in the car with Junior.

They headed over to the vetrinarian clinic. On their way they got a newspaper and began looking for apartments availiable.

They walked into the clinic.

"Hey Dani" they both said.

"Uhh.. Hey Junior Dad has been calling asking where you were. You never came went home last night." said Dani.

"Oh about that well Kris and I were going to go get married but we decided to wait. We're getting married in a couple weeks." said Junior.

"Took you long enough" said Dani grinning.

"You're not surprised" said Kris.

"No you two have been dancing around each other for the past 2 years. It's about time you got married." said Dani.

"Congratulations I'm happy for you" said Dani.

Junior and Kris smiled and said "Thanks".

"So two weeks I expect to get my invitation soon" said Dani smirking.

"Yeah don't worry you'll get it" said Junior.

"Oh I had a question for you" said Kris.

"What" said Dani.

"Well I was wondering if you'd be my maid of honor" said Kris.

Dani seemed surprised at this.

"Wow I'd be honored to be your maid of honor Kris" said Dani smiling.

"Great well I guess we'll be off. We have to tell Pablo, your dad and Matt yet." said Kris.

"Well good luck with Dad and Matt" said Dani.

"Thanks we're going to need it" said Junior. Kris and Junior then headed over to Davis farms.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they arrived at Davis they headed over to the barn to talk to Pablo.

Junior put his arm around Kris as they walked in. Pablo hearing someone come in came out of a room.

"Hey" said Kris and Junior together.

"Ehh.. Hi thought you two were gone Jean called last night and said you two left." said Pablo.

"Yeah well we decided to stay." said Kris.

Pablo smiled and said "I'm glad"

"We have something to tell you" said Junior.

"What" said Pablo.

"We're engaged" said Kris.

"We're getting married in two weeks" Junior added.

Pablo didn't seem suprised at this "Wow congratulations. Guess you took my advise" said Pablo turning to Junior at the last part.

"What advise?" said Kris.

"Oh that day after the race Pablo gave me some advise on what to do about my feelings for you. He asked me if I loved you and I said yes. Then he said to do something about it. After that I came over to tell you how I felt." said Junior.

Kris smiled and said "I guess I owe you a thank you then Pablo. Thank you very much".

"You're welcome. I'm glad you two worked things out and are staying. You tell Jean and Ken yet?" said Pablo.

"We told Jean. We haven't told my dad yet." said Junior.

"Well you best be getting to tell him. Good luck you'll need it" said Pablo.

"Thanks we're going to tell him now." said Junior turning around to leave.

"Kris you coming" said Junior turning back around.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute" said Kris.

"Okay" said Junior sensing she wanted a moment alone with Pablo. He headed out of the barn.

"Pablo I was wondering. You know I never really had a father figure before I came to Raintree and well ever since I came to Raintree you've been like a father to me. What I was wondering is if you'd give me away at my wedding. It would mean a lot to both Junior and I." said Kris.

Pablo wasn't expecting this. He smiled a big smile and said "You've always been like a daughter to me. I'd be honored to give you away." said Pablo before hugging Kris. They hugged each other tightly. They pulled away after a while.

"Go on now go tell Ken." said Pablo beginning to get misty eyed.

"Yeah okay see you later Pablo" said Kris also getting misty eyed. She waved goodbye and headed out to where Junior was.

"Ready to tell my dad?" said Junior once Kris was out there.

"No.. but we have to" said Kris.

"Well we could always just send him an invitation in the mail and not have to talk to him at all" said Junior.

Kris laughed "I wish. Come on let's go tell him" said Kris taking his hand. They walked to the Davis house. Junior used his key to get in.

As soon as Ken Davis heard the door being opened, he ran down the stairs to see if it was Junior.

"Junior where the he.. What is she doing here" Ken started then saw that Kris was beside Junior holding on to his hand tightly.

"We have something to tell you" said Junior.

"We've decided to get married" said Junior finally.

Ken looked both shocked and angry.

"You two are getting married. Is that why you didn't marry Laura because of her!" said Ken angerly.

"I didn't love Laura. I love Kris always have always will" said Junior seriously.

"We want you to come to the wedding. I know you and I don't exactly like each other but I love Junior and not for the money he has. I love him for him. I'm going to be his wife whether you like it or not you're going to be my father in law." said Kris sternly. Junior smiled at this.

Ken was silent for a long time before saying "Fine it doesn't mean that I'm going to be happy for you. Get married I don't care" said Ken.

"Will you come to the wedding?" said Junior.

"We'll see." said Ken. Junior knew that was all her was going to say.

So Kris and Junior said their goodbyes and left.

Now the tough part here was telling Matt.

--


	3. Chapter 3

Junior and Kris headed back over to Raintree.

"Kris maybe I should talk with Matt first. Let's go out riding and you separate from us and I'll talk with him. I think that would be the best" said Junior as they neared Raintree.

"Okay" said Kris unsure of what was going to happen.

"Hey no matter what we're getting married. Remember we love each other and that is all that matters" said Junior taking Kris's hand as they pulled into Raintree.

Kris smiled and said "Right that's all that matters."

She let go of his hand as they got out of the car.

"I love you" whispered Junior. "I love you too" Kris whispered back.

"Come on let's go find Matt" said Junior. Kris seemed hesitant but said "Okay" taking Junior's hand and squeezing it.

Matt then came out of the barn before they had a chance to look for him. His gaze fell to Junior and Kris's linked hands. They quickly let go of each others hands.

"You two decided to come back did you" said Matt bitterly.

"Matt there is some things we need to talk with you about. Let's take a ride" said Kris.

"Fine" said Matt going to get a horse. The angry look on his face not changing.

Junior sighed and went to grab a horse. This wasn't going to be easy. Kris went and got Wildfire out of his stall. They all saddled their horses and took off. They came along a river.

"I'm going to go take Wildfire running. I can tell he wants to run. You two can stay here and talk" said Kris riding off not giving Matt a chance to object.

Junior stared after her then looked over to see Matt glaring at him.

"Matt there are some things we need to talk about" said Junior.

"Like what the way you stole Kris from me or how you two were going to run off with out so much as a goodbye or..." said Matt before Junior cut him off.

"Matt Kris and I came back because we realized we made a mistake running off. I did not steal Kris away from you because she wasn't yours anymore. Matt you need to accept that Kris is not yours anymore" said Junior trying to control his anger.

" I brought her back to Raintree." said Matt getting angrier by the second.

"She came back to Raintree she did not come back to you" said Junior finally letting his anger come out.

That's all it took Matt tackled him and they both fell into the river. They began beating each other up. Junior got his arm around his neck and made it where he couldn't move.

"Calm down" said Junior sternly. Junior let him go and Matt stalked out of the river. He got on the horse and rode back in Raintree's direction.

"Well that went well" said Junior cursing to himself.

---

Junior stood there for a few moments. Kris came riding up. She saw he was soaken wet. She got off Wildfire and sighed.

"Things didn't go well did they?" said Kris.

"well.. it's not as bad as it seems. I knew this was probably going to happen which is why I wanted you to go off with Wildfire. Matt is very angry right now he just needs to cool off." said Junior.

Kris frowned "Did you tell him that we were engaged?" said Kris.

"No I didn't get to that part but we will tell him" said Junior.

"Okay come on let's go find him" said Kris.

They both got on the horses and rode towards Raintree.

They went into the barn and put the horses away. They found Matt sitting down on the bench.

"I'm sorry Junior I lost my temper" said Matt finally.

"It's okay man" said Junior.

"Matt there is one more thing we need to tell you" said Kris looking down at her feet.

"What" said Matt looking up at them.

"W-We are engaged" said Junior hesitantly.

Matt sighed "Congratulations" said Matt no enthusiasm in his voice.

"We want you to come to the wedding. It's going to be here in two weeks. We already okayed with your Mom and she thinks it's a lovely idea but if you are not alright with it we can find another place" said Kris.

"No this is where you want it and I want you to be happy. I'll try to come to the wedding but I am not making any promises" said Matt feeling defeated. He had truely lost Kris.

"That's fine. Thank you Matt it means a lot to me" said Kris.

"We'll leave you alone now. Matt you're still my best friend and I would like you to be my best man" said Junior sensing that Matt wanted to be alone.

"I'll think about it" said Matt once again sighing.

"Okay well I'll be here tomorrow to help with the training. We'll see you later" said Kris.

"Alright see you" said Matt. Junior and Kris waved goodbye and went out of the barn.

Little did they know Matt was forming a plan of revenge in his head. He dialed Dani's number.

----

Outside

"I hate hurting him" said Kris putting her hands on her face.

"I know" said Junior setting his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him. He kissed her softly on her lips and then they leaned into each other, their foreheads touching.

"We're going to be married soon and all that matters is you and me" said Junior.

Kris smiled and said "You're right".

They pulled apart and said their goodbyes to Jean. Junior put his arm around her and they walked to the porshe. They drove to the hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Day

Junior woke up when the alarm went off. He gently shook Kris awake.

"Kris I have to go work on some things with Calvin." said Junior once Kris was awake.

"Okay I have to go to Raintree to help Matt with the horses" said Kris getting up.

"Okay I'll see you later" said Junior kissing Kris goodbye.

He left to meet Calvin. Kris left shortly after to go to Raintree.  
Meanwhile

Dani pulled into Raintree. She walked towards the barn to find Matt. He came walking out.

"So Matt what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" said Dani.

"Well I wondered if maybe you wanted to go out with me tonight" said Matt.

Dani knew what he was trying to do. "Matt what are you doing? Do you really want to go there again?" said Dani.

"Yes" said Matt.

"Is this revenge" said Dani.

Matt sighed. She could always see through him, "If it is who's side are you on?" said Matt finally.

Dani's eyebrows raised at this "Matt my brother loves Kris and she loves him. Why would you want to ruin that" said Dani.

"I don't want to ruin that I just want to see how Kris reacts. If she doesn't care that means she truely is over me. Please Dani do this for me" said Matt.

"Matt you.. fine only because I know Kris and Junior love each other and you and me won't affect anything." said Dani finally. The look on his face always got to her when he was asking her something.

"Thank you Dani" said Matt smiling.

"Don't get your hopes up" said Dani.

"I won't" said Matt.

"So.. what we pretend we are dating whenever Kris is around" said Dani.

"Yeah pretty much" said Matt.

"Alright well I need to take care of some things at the clinic then I'll be back so we can pretend to date" said Dani a bit ashamed at the idea.

"okay" said Matt going back into the barn.

Dani shook her head. Matt was in denial. She got into her car and pulled out of Raintree. She got onto the road and continued driving, she then noticed Kris walking.

Dani pulled over and said "Hey Kris where you going?".

"Oh hey Dani just heading over to Raintree to help Matt with the training." said Kris.

"Well get in I'll drive you the rest of the way there are a few things I need to talk with you about" said Dani.

"Okay" said Kris getting in Dani's car.

"What's up" said Kris as Dani began heading back over to Raintree.

"I just had a chat with Matt. He doesn't want you to know what I'm about to tell you" said Dani.

Kris waited for Dani to continue. She was curious as to what Matt said.

"He asked me to pretend to date him as a act of revenge on you and Junior." said Dani finally.

"What?" said Kris almost amused at that idea.

"Yeah I know Matt is really in denial" said Dani.

"So what did you say?" said Kris.

"I said I would only because I knew it wouldn't affect you and Junior. Maybe me doing this will help Matt accept things better." said Dani.

"Okay maybe that'll help things. So you two are going to pretend to date?" said Kris.

"Yeah I guess" said Dani.

"So are you okay with that? Do you still have feelings for Matt" said Kris.

Dani didn't answer. A wave of realization came over Kris.

"You still have feelings for him that's why you agreed to this" said Kris.

Dani looked down then looked over at Kris and said "Yes I still have feelings for Matt. They never really truely left. Even when I was inlove with RJ those feelings still hindered a bit. I know it's stupid" said Dani.

Kris sighed "No it's not. I understand. So have your fun with Matt and see where it goes from there. Maybe this will help him get over me and maybe make him realize he has feelings for you" said Kris.

"What?" said Dani pulling over near Raintree.

Kris got out and said "I saw you two the other day at Flame's race. The way he looked at you I don't think he even knew what he was doing. I saw when Flame won you were the first one he hugged and when you were leaving he took you by the hand. I saw that".

Dani smiled a bit at this and said "Maybe there's hope".

"Yeah" said Kris smiling before walking towards Raintree. She waved goodbye and Dani left.

Dani drove to the clinic all the while thinking maybe Matt could still have feelings for her.  
A few hours later

Kris and Matt were training the horses.

Dani was done doing things with the clinic and was now headed back over to Raintree.

Junior and Calvin had finished their meeting and now Junior was also headed to Raintree.

"The training is going great" said Kris.

"Yeah it sure is" said Matt watching the horses run.

Dani then pulled in.

"Hey I uhh will be right back" said Matt heading over to where Dani was. They walked into the barn.

Kris rolled her eyes looking in the direction where they went into. Junior then pulled in.

Kris smiled and ran over to greet him. She jumped into his arms.

Junior smiled and said "Well looks like someone missed me".

"Yeah I did" said Kris kissing him.

"How'd the meeting go?" said Kris when they pulled away.

"Great, things with the wind turbine are going great" said Junior.

"That's great" said Kris.

"Yeah you have time for a break" said Junior pulling out a basket out of the car. He brought a pinic for the two of them.

"Yeah of course" said Kris smiling.

Kris went over to call into the barn "Matt I'll be back in a few minutes" not waiting for a reply she went off with Junior.

In the barn

"So what exactly do you want me to do" said Dani.

"Well umm... just act like we are together when Kris is around." said Matt. They then heard Kris call in that she'd be back in a few minutes.

"Alright so umm since Kris is gone right now should we umm.. like practice so we can get used to each other" said Dani.

"Oh yeah right we probably should do that " said Matt beginning to get uncomfortable.

"Okay I guess we should umm.. kiss then" said Dani.

"Yeah we should it's not like we haven't before" said Matt.

"Yeah" said Dani. They slowly started to lean towards each other. They began kissing. Dani had to admit she was enjoying it. This was much better than it was with Noah. There were definantly sparks here unlike there was with Noah which is why they broke up.

Matt was also going through a lot of feelings. He was letting himself enjoy it but at the same time was reminding himself it was all pretend.

Meanwhile

Kris and Junior were near a tree eatting.

"So how's the training going" said Junior.

"Oh really great" said Kris. They finished eatting. Junior put his arm around Kris.

Junior smiled when Kris leaned on his shoulder and "So still want to marry me?".

Kris grinned and said "Yes!"

"Good" said Junior kissing her.  
Back in the barn

Matt and Dani pulled away.

"So umm we practiced" said Dani breathlessly.

"Yeah you know I always say the more you practice the better you get. Maybe we should practice more you know to make it more convincing" said Matt wanting to kiss Dani again.

"Yeah right" said Dani leaning back in to kiss Matt.

Neither of them would admit that they enjoyed the "practicing".


	5. Chapter 5

A while later

Kris and Junior walked hand in hand back towards the barn.

"Where's Matt and Dani?" said Junior.

"I don't know" said Kris. They walked into the barn to find them still kissing passionately.

Kris knew what was going on but Junior didn't.

"Dani and Matt?" said Junior looking at Kris.

"Yeah" said Kris.

They broke apart when they heard voices.

Junior looked at both of them confused.

"Ehh we're back together" said Dani following the plan.

"Yeah" said Matt.

"Umm. okay" said Junior surprised at this. Matt was paying attention to Kris's face and was disappointed to see no jealousy evident on her face.

"We're going to go now. See you guys later" said Kris. Junior still confused headed out with Kris.

"Well that was awkward" said Dani finally.

"Yeah" said Matt.

"So umm I'll see you later" said Dani starting to walk out.

"Yeah ehh.. see you" said Matt confused at what he was feeling. He followed Dani out. Kris and Junior had already left.

"Dani" said Matt.

"What" said Dani turning around.

"Thanks for doing this" said Matt.

"You're welcome" said Dani smiling before getting into her car.

She drove off and Matt was left confused. He ran his hands through his hair. This was still pretend right?

In the porshe

"Okay you want to tell me what was going on back there" said Junior.

"It's a long story" said Kris.

"Well I still want to know. Dani is my sister remember" said Junior.

"Okay Dani and Matt are pretending to be together as an act of revenge on you and me. Dani told me this earlier. She also said she still has feelings for Matt which is why she's going along with this." said Kris trying to explain it to Junior.

"So that in the barn was pretend. Matt and Dani aren't that good at acting." said Junior.

"I know which is why I'm okay with this whole revenge plan because I believe Matt still has feelings for Dani just as she has feelings for him" said Kris.

Junior scratched his head "This is confusing but if it helps Matt get over you and as long as he doesn't hurt my sister it's okay" said Junior.

"Yeah" said Kris as they drove back to the hotel.

"So I was looking at a list of apartments today" said Junior once they were in the hotel.

"Really did you find one?" said Kris.

"I think I may have. We have an interview tomorrow morning" said Junior handing Kris the ad he pulled out of his pocket.

Kris read over it and said "That sounds perfect. I can't wait to see it".

"Yeah well it's an early interview at 7 in the morning. I figured we could go see it then you can go to Raintree." said Junior.

"Sounds good" said Kris.

The next day

Kris and Junior went to see the apartment. It was indeed perfect. They applied for it and the owner said if they wanted to they could rent it.

They both agreed it was the perfect apartment. They signed some papers and put a deposit down and agreed to move in next week.  
The wedding was now 12 days away. The big plans were done all that was left was to get the dresses and tuxes.

Junior dropped Kris off at Raintree then headed back to the hotel. He was going to begin packing things.

Once Kris was at Raintree she dialed Dani's number.

"Hey Dani can you help me pick out a wedding dress later today" said Kris.

"Sure I'd love too. I have to get a dress also." said Dani.

"Great" said Kris. They said goodbye then hung up.

Matt and Kris began the training once again but this time they brought Wildfire out to train with the horses. They wanted to see how his speeds were now that his leg had healed up.

They watched him run and when he was finished they were both shocked.

"That's the speed he ran when he was racing" said Kris.

"I know he's fast" said Matt.

"Let me talk to Mom. We'll see what she thinks" said Matt.

"Okay hey I'm going to go pick out my wedding dress with Dani. I'll be back in a little while" said Kris seeing Dani pull in.

"Oh okay see you later" said Matt going to find Jean.

Kris got in the car with Dani. They headed to the wedding clothing store.

"Mom you should have seen Wildfire's speeds" said Matt.

"I was looking out the window I saw" said Jean.

"Maybe he still has some racing left in him" said Matt.

Jean sighed "Let me call Pablo we'll have him come and see what he thinks" said Jean.

"Great thanks Mom" said Matt.

Meanwhile

Kris began trying on wedding dresses. She finally found the perfect dress.

"Dani what do you think?" said Kris walking out of the changing room.

"Oh! You look so beautiful Kris" said Dani.

"Thanks this is the perfect one" said Kris going back into the changing room.

Dani had found a nice dress also to wear. Kris came out and they paid for their dresses.

That's when the phone rang.

"Hey Matt" said Kris answering the phone.

"What! Really!" was Kris's reply to what Matt said.

"Oh that's wonderful!" said Kris. She said goodbye then hung up.

"What did Matt say?" said Dani.

"Jean and Pablo discussed it and they're going to let Wildfire race one more race. It's 3 weeks from now." said Kris grinning.

"That's wonderful" said Dani.

"Yes it really is" said Kris as they walked to the car.

"So three weeks why don't you try again to get your licience. That way you can ride Wildfire" said Dani.

"Oh congressmen Nichols made sure I won't get it back." said Kris frowning.

"Well just try one more time. Maybe they'll let you have it back" said Dani as they got into the car.

"Yeah maybe" said Kris as they drove back to Raintree.

Matt smiled when he saw Dani and Kris pull in. Jean was out watching the jockey ride one of the horses.

Matt went to lead Wildfire out. Kris and Dani got out of the car. That's when it happened.

The horse the jocket was riding got spooked and jumped up and kicked Jean.

She fell to the ground. Matt ran over to her. Kris and Dani got looks of horror on their faces as they ran over.

"Call 911!!" said Matt trying to check his Mom.

Dani quickly pulled out her phone and dialed 911.

5 minutes went by and Jean was still unconcious. Then the ambulance pulled in.

They quickly loaded Jean up in it.

Kris, Matt and Dani said they'd meet them there. They all got into the truck.

Matt drove really fast to the emergency room.

Once they got there Jean was in the intensive care unit and no visitors were allowed to see her yet.

They sat in the waiting room. Kris called Junior and told him what happened through her sobs of worry. Matt called Pablo and as soon as he heard the name Jean he was in the car on his way there.

Pablo came running in shortly later Junior came running in.

"Wh-What happened?" said Junior worried.

"A horse kicked mom and she is now in the intensive care unit" said Matt worry obvious on his face. Kris seeing this leaned over to hug him. Matt hugged her back tightly. Junior felt a bit uncomfortable at this. They all sat down and waited.

A doctor then came out after a while

"Hi family of Jean Ritter?" said the doctor.

"Yes I'm her son" said Matt.

"Ms. Ritter has fracture to her ribs. We are checking for more damages. She's going to be in intensive care for the next 24-48 hours. We now have her sedated so it be best if you went home and got your things around because it's going to be a while before she can have visitors. We'll call you with any news." said the doctor.

Matt nodded but he did not want to leave. He sat back down.

"You guys go home. I'll stay here and wait for any news. I am not leaving but you need to get some things around." said Pablo.

"Okay but ANY news at all you call us!" said Matt.

"Okay I promise I will" said Pablo sitting back down. He was not going to leave the hospitial until he knew for sure that Jean was okay.

Kris, Matt, Dani and Junior hesitantly left the hospitial. They all decided they stay at Raintree until they got further news.

They headed to Raintree. They all waited patiently in the living room for the phone to ring.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air" said Matt walking out quickly.

Kris followed him out.

Junior just stared after both of them before looking down. He was worried that this would change things.

Dani noticed this and said "She love you you know?".

"Yeah I know but she loves Matt too" said Junior.

"Not in the same way she loves you." said Dani. Junior just nodded.  
Matt sat down on the swing and put his head in his hands. Kris sat beside him. She put a hand on his shoulder and said "It's going to be okay Matt".

He smiled sadly and looked up at her and said "I hope so". She hugged him trying to reassure him.

They pulled away and Kris said "Come on let's go back in and wait for that call".

"Okay" said Matt softly following her back into the house.


	6. Chapter 6

A while later

Matt began making dinner and Kris, Dani and Junior began helping him.

The phone then rang and Matt quickly ran to it and answered it. After a few moments he then hung up the phone.

"Kris it's my mom. We can go see her now" said Matt.

They all headed to the hospitial.

"I'm going to go see her first then you guys can come see her" said Matt walking towards his Mom's room.

He sat beside and laid his head beside her and said "I'm sorry Mom."

"Matt?" said Jean beginning to wake up.

"Mom! You're awake." said Matt getting up to get a doctor or nurse.

A nurse then came in and checked Jean. Everything was alright but she needed to be put on more pain medicine. Matt then called everyone in.

They all hugged her saying how glad that they were that she was okay. The doctor came in and said that she'd have to be in here for the next two weeks then she could go home.

Jean was not happy at this but knew it be no use to argue.

"Jean I'm sure you're hungry I'll go get you something to eat" said Kris walking out of the room. Pablo followed her.

"So is this going to affect you and Junior getting married" said Pablo once they were in the elevator.

"I don't know." said Kris.

"Are you getting cold feet?" said Pablo.

"No it's not that it's just with all that's going on I don't want to hurt Matt anymore than he is. I love Junior and I want to marry him but Matt is my best friend and me marrying Junior is hurting him" said Kris.

"Well you need to decide where you want your life to be in the long run that's what counts" said Pablo going out of the elevator.

Kris stood there a moment before following.

They brought up the food to Jean all the while Kris thinking about what Pablo said.

"Guys could I have a moment alone with Jean?" said Pablo after a while.

"Sure" said Kris. They all left them alone.

"Jean there is something I need to talk to you about" said Pablo.

"Okay" said Jean.

--

Outside the room

"Junior can I talk to you a minute" said Kris.

"Sure" said Junior following Kris to a place where they could talk alone."Are you okay?" said Dani.

"Yeah I'm fine just worried" said Matt.

"Well your Mom is awake that says that she's okay" said Dani.

"Yeah I know it's just I know she's in pain right now" said Matt.

"Yeah but they just gave her medicine that will kick in soon and the pain will start to go away. Matt Jean is going to be just fine. She's a fighter she'll make it through this" said Dani before taking Matt's hand and squeezing it. He looked up at her and met her eyes and smiled.

"Thanks Dani" said Matt.

"No problem" said Dani.

--

"Okay Kris what is it?" said Junior.

"I wanted to apologize for me acting weirdly today. I've just been so worried about Jean." said Kris.

"It's okay Kris I understand." said Junior putting a arm around her.

"Thanks and I want you to know that I love you and can't wait to marry you" said Kris leaning on Junior.

"I know and the same goes for me. Kris I love you so much and in exactly 12 days you and I will be together forever" said Junior.

"Yeah" said Kris grinning. She leaned up and kissed him softly.

--

"Jean I want to tell you something that I've been struggling with for a long time" said Pablo sitting beside Jean.

Jean waited for him to continue.

"Jean I feel like I have known you forever. We've been together through thick and thin" said Pablo taking Jean's hand. She smiled.

"I've come to realize that I am inlove with you Jean" said Pablo.

Jean's smile disappeared and a look of shock came on to her face.

"I know you weren't expecting this but I needed to tell you. Is there any chance that you could feel the same way" said Pablo looking into Jean's eyes.

Jean was silent for a while before squeezing Pablo's hand.

"I-I think I could. We could try us." said Jean finally. She smiled at Pablo. He grinned when he heard this.

He leaned over and hugged her. She hugged him back tightly. Once they pulled away Pablo kissed her lightly on the lips.

--

Kris and Junior walked back hand in hand.

"Jean and Pablo done talking?" asked Kris.

"I don't know. Let me go check" said Matt walking to his Mom's room.

He peeked inside then immediately pulled back, his eyes widened.

"What?" said Dani looking at Matt's face.

"M-My mom and Pablo kissing" said Matt a look of bewilderment plastered on his face.

Everyone's eyes except Kris's widened at this.

"You guys can't tell me you didn't see it" said Kris looking at everyone elses expressions.

"You knew" said Junior.

"Well Pablo told me he loves Jean so yeah I knew. I didn't know if Jean returned the feelings but I just figured she did because of the way she acts around Pablo. You guys really didn't see it?" said Kris.

Matt just sat down.

"I think I noticed it but never really thought it could happen" said Junior.

"Yeah me too" said Dani.

"I saw it but just didn't want to believe it" said Matt finally.

"Matt if he makes your Mom happy than it's fine right?" said Kris.

"Yeah I guess" said Matt the weird look still on his face.

"Okay let's go see your Mom I think they are done" said Kris peeking into Jean's room.

They all walked back into the room.

"Hey" said Jean a little flustered.

"Hey how are you feeling?" said Kris.

"Good no more pain" said Jean.

"That's good" said Dani.

"I just wish I didn't have to stay in here so long" said Jean.

"Yeah that stinks but it's for the best" said Matt.

Pablo looked at his clock "Visiting hours are over in 10 minutes"

"Aww are you going to be okay here Jean?" said Kris.

"Yeah I'll be fine come see me tomorrow. Keep training Wildfire he has to be ready in three weeks and we're going have to find a jockey" said Jean.

"Yeah Matt and I will keep training Wildfire and the other horses and umm about the jockey case I've decided to try one last time to get my jockey's licence back." said Kris.

Everybody besides Dani looked at her in surprise.

" So if I can get it back could I ride Wildfire in the up coming race?" said Kris looking at both Jean and Pablo.

They looked at each other before saying "Of Course".

Kris smiled and said "Thank you hopefully they'll give it back to me".

A nurse then came in.

"Visiting hours are over now" said the nurse.

"Okay thank you" said Matt.

He walked over and gave Jean a hug followed by the rest of them.

They said their goodbyes and went to leave.

Kris turned around and asked Pablo "Are you coming?"

"I think I'll stay the night here with Jean. That way she doesn't have to be alone" said Pablo.

Kris smiled "Okay Bye Jean see you tomorrow bye Pablo" said Kris before walking out.

"That's sweet of you to stay" said Jean.

"Well I couldn't leave you" said Pablo smiling before sitting by Jean and taking her hand. Jean smiled.

--

Kris, Junior, Matt and Dani headed back to Raintree.

"See you guys tomorrow" said Dani. She went to leave then remembered she was pretending to date Matt so she went over and kissed him goodbye. Matt was a bit surprised then remembered the plan.

"Bye" said Dani pulling away.

"Bye" said Matt a bit dazed. He watched Dani get into the car and leave.

Kris smirked when she saw that lovesick face he used to have for her. He was starting to get over her and that was a very good thing. Junior seemed to notice this too because he looked at Kris his eyebrows raised.

"Okay see you tomorrow Matt" said Kris following Junior out to the porshe.

"See you tomorrow Bye" said Matt. He watched them drive away. His thoughts then returned to Dani. What was going on there? Was this more than just pretend? He made a decision to talk to her tomorrow after the training.


	7. Chapter 7

The Next Day

Kris and Junior went to visit Jean then they headed over to Raintree. Kris began helping Matt with the training and Junior headed to the wedding clothing store to get his tux for the wedding.

Matt and Kris both worked hard on the training all day. Wildfire gradually improved his times along with Flame and the others.

"Matt I'm going to go now" said Kris after the training was done.

"Umm hey can I talk to you first before you do" said Matt.

"Sure" said Kris.

Matt began leading the horses into the barn and Kris helped him. Once the horses were back in there stalls. Matt stood uncomfortably in the barn.  
Kris noticing this said "So Matt what is it you wanted to talk to me about".

"Well you see I've been uncomfortable with you getting married. I know you and me are over. I think I understand that now. I'm ashamed to say I tried to act like I was going out with Dani as a act of revenge on you and Junior." said Matt.

Kris looked down and said "Matt I love Junior that's the way it's always going to be." said Kris.

"I know I see that now it's just I was hoping you can help me get closure" said Matt.

"Umm sure what can I do to help you get closure." said Kris.

"Let me kiss you" said Matt.

"WHAT!" said Kris.

"I know it sounds stupid but if you kiss me and I know you don't feel anything at all that will be closure for me" said Matt.

"No Matt" said Kris beginning to walk away.

Matt grabbed her arm and said "Please Kris this will help me. I need closure so I can move on".

Kris looked doubtful and finally said softly "Fine if that is what it takes for you to get over me then kiss me".

"Really" said Matt surprised.

"Yeah" said Kris. They didn't notice Junior pull into the driveway and begin to walk towards the barn.

Matt leaned forward and kissed Kris just as Junior walked into the barn. He knew her feelings had truely changed when she didn't kiss him back. He also knew his feelings had changed when he didn't feel anything when their lips touched.

"Kris!" said Junior looking at them hurt on his face.

Matt immediately pulled away and looked at Junior.

Junior looked at them pain etched on his face before turning to run out of the barn.

"Junior! That was not what it looked like!" said Kris running after him. Matt quickly followed after her.

"Then what the hell was it" said Junior turning around to face Kris.

She turned back to Matt and yelled "Explain it to him!".

"Okay Junior the kiss was my fault I told Kris that was how I could get closure by kissing her. I want to get over her and now I am because I know she didn't feel anything when I kissed her and I didn't feel anything either. So now I can be happy for you two!" said Matt trying to get through to him.

Junior just looked down before saying "Kris we need to talk". He took her hand and led her over to a place where they could talk alone.

"Did you feel anything when Matt kissed you?" said Junior seriously.

"No nothing at all! I have feelings for you and only you! I love you and only you!" said Kris tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure? I know you once had feelings for Matt and that kiss may have brought them back. If we are going to get married I want to be sure that you don't have feelings for anyone else" said Junior.

"Junior I don't! I love you so much and I promise that is the way it is always going to be! It's always been you ever since the beginning." said Kris.

"Really" said Junior smiling finally believing her.

"Yes even if I never left Raintree and I was still with Matt. I would have still ended up right here with you no matter what." said Kris.

Junior smiled and said "I love you". Kris smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.

They pulled away when Matt came walking up.

"Guys I am so sorry. I shouldn't have wanted revenge on you two. You guys are happy together and I tried to ruin I'm sorry but now I am truely over Kris and if it is still okay with you two I'd really love to come to the wedding and be your best man Junior" said Matt.

"Of course man it's alright as long as you don't go after Kris again everything will be fine" said Junior.

"We'd be happy if you were there" said Kris.

"Thanks guys now I think I need to go talk to Dani. See you guys at the hospitial later" said Matt.

"Okay see you" said Kris.

"Bye" said Junior.

Once Matt pulled out of Raintree Kris said "I really am sorry".

"It's fine Kris. Come on we have a meeting at the racing board now to try and get your licience back" said Junior.

"Okay" said Kris following Junior out to the porshe. Once they were in the car driving Kris reached over and took Junior's hand. Junior smiled and squeezed Kris's hand as they drove to the racing board.

Junior and Kris drove to the racing board. The racing board began reviewing Kris's case and Kris resaid the reasons why she wanted to come back into racing. She told them about her love for racing and how she had changed.

Junior and Kris were now waiting outside of the office for the board's ruling. Someone on the racing board then came out. She was a woman.

"The racing board has reviewed your case and has decided to give your racing licience back. Congratulations" said the woman.

Kris stood there shocked. She felt Junior wrap his arms around her and say "Congratulations". She grinned and said "Thank you" to the woman.

The woman handed her the envelope with her racing licience in it and Kris once again thanked her.

Junior and Kris walked out of the office Junior's arm wrapped around Kris. They got in the car and headed over to the hospitial to tell Jean.

In the car Kris opened the envelope and pulled out her racing licience. She smiled while looking at it. This was what she had been wanting for the last 8 months. Junior looked over at her and smiled. He knew that this is what she had been wanting for so long.

She smiled at Junior and leaned over and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

They pulled away and smiled. Junior drove the rest of the way to the hospitial.

--

At Dani's clinic

Matt pulled in and walked to the door and went in.

"Dani" he called.

She came out of a room carrying a box.

"Matt" Dani said setting the box down.

"Hi what's going on?" said Dani.

"Uhh I wanted to talk to you" said Matt.

"Okay" said Dani going over to sit down in one of the chairs. Matt sat beside her and fiddled with his hands nervously.

"So what's up?" said Dani noticing his nervousness.

"I've been thinking lately about us" said Matt.

"Really what about us?" said Dani looking at Matt.

"Well I know I wanted to start us as a act of revenge on Kris and Junior." said Matt.

"Yeah" said Dani waiting for him to continue.

"Well I've been sorta feeling that it's changed" said Matt.

"Changed how?" said Dani trying to hide her worry that he found out that she had feelings for him.

"I no longer feel like it's pretend. I-I want more than that with you" said Matt finally.

Dani smiled then looked down at her hands and said "Matt what about Kris. I know you still have feelings for her".

"That's just it lately I have been thinking about her less and less and you more and more. I figured it out today that I'm over her" said Matt.

"Matt I know you've always loved Kris I don't see how those feelings can just go away in a few days" said Dani.

"Well I uhh kissed her today and I felt nothing like I felt when I kissed you. I guess the six months she was gone I was hanging on to threads hoping those feelings were still there for both her and I. I thought I was still in love with her but kissing her today made me realize I am no longer in love with her. Dani I have feelings for you now not Kris" said Matt.

"Really" said Dani smiling.

"Yes I want to be with you that is if you want to be with me too. I don't even know if you feel the same way." said Matt.

"Yes I feel the same way. I just don't want to get back together with you and begin falling inlove with you again only to find out you love Kris again" said Dani.

"Believe me Dani I don't think that is going to happen again. I think Kris and I had to be together in order to move on. That way there wasn't always a what if about our relationship. Now we know it doesn't work and she's meant to be with Junior and I'm meant to be with you" said Matt looking into Dani's eyes.

"Matt but what if it doesn't work out or what if I lose you like I lost RJ. I don't think I could go through that again" said Dani.

"You're not going to lose me and we'll never know where it'll end up unless we try us again" said Matt.

Dani smiled. "Okay let's try us again. See where it goes." said Dani finally.

Matt smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. They began kissing and wrapped their arms around each other.

--

Meanwhile

Junior and Kris arrived at the hospitial. They headed to Jean's room to tell her and Pablo the good news.

"Hey Jean Hey Pablo" said Kris walking into the room.

"Hey" said Jean and Pablo.

"What's up" said Pablo noticing Kris's smile.

"I got my jockey's licience back" said Kris her smile widening.

"Oh! That's great!" said Jean. Kris went over and hugged her.

"Congratulations Kris that's great" said Pablo going over to hug Kris.

"So I'll be able to ride Wildfire" said Kris smiling.

"Yes you will oh it'll be great to see you and Wildfire together again" said Jean grinning but there was a hint of something wrong in her eyes.

"Jean is something the matter" said Kris noticing the look in her eyes.

"I won't be able to make it to your wedding. The doctors said I have to stay in here the next two weeks and I'll be able to leave the day after your wedding. There's still some test they want to run and they want to make sure everything is okay with me." said Jean frowning.

Kris looked down frowning "Well that's okay we'll get to see you after the wedding. I just really wanted you to come" said Jean.

"I know and I really wanted to be there" said Jean.

"We really wish you could be there" said Junior sighing.

"Yeah but like Kris said I'll get to see you two the next day and Pablo already said he would video tape the whole wedding for me so we can all watch it here" said Jean.

"Yeah" said Kris disappointed. Junior noticed this and frowned. He hated seeing Kris hurt.

"Well you have to get training Wildfire hard now" said Jean trying to change the subject.

"Yeah we're both going to need training" said Kris.

"Well I'm sure you'll win. I saw Wildfire's times he is doing really well" said Pablo.

"Yeah he is" said Kris.

"Well I have to head to Davis now" said Pablo kissing Jean goodbye before heading out. He said his goodbyes to Junior and Kris before leaving.

"Yeah we have some last minute planning to do for the wedding and we have to get ready to move into the apartment. We'll be back later with Matt" said Kris hugging Jean goodbye.

Junior and Kris said their goodbyes and headed back to the hotel.

--

At the hotel

Kris noticed Junior had a conflicted look on his face. She went over and sat beside him and said "Junior is there something wrong?".

"I think we should posepone the wedding" said Junior finally.

"What? Junior are you canceling our wedding?" said Kris confused.

" I saw that you wanted Jean there. We could posepone it a week or two so Jean can be there" said Junior.

"Junior Jean won't let us do that. She knows you and I want to get married the sooner the better. Maybe the doctors will change their mind and let her come. All I know is Jean won't let us posepone the wedding but it is sweet that you'd be willing to wait for me" said Kris smiling touched by Junior's thoughtfulness.

"Okay let's just hope the doctors change their mind." said Junior putting his arm around Kris.

"Yeah" said Kris sighing before saying "Come on let's get our things packed up and go make the rest of the wedding plans".

"Okay" said Junior kissing Kris before going to pack.


	8. Chapter 8

Kris and Junior had now moved into their new apartment. It was right down the road from Raintree.

Matt and Kris continued to train Wildfire and the others. Wildfire kept improving on his times.

Dani and Matt were now exploring a relationship between them. They agreed to take it slow and see where it goes.

Jean was still in the hospital. As soon as Pablo left Davis each day he would head to the hospital.

Time went by fast and before anyone knew it, it was the day before Kris and Junior's wedding.

Everybody was trying to get everything right at Raintree. They set up a tent, put up lights, decorated and set up everything that needed to be set up.

"Can you believe we are getting married tomorrow" said Kris.

"No I can't believe we finally made it here. After all we've been through to get here" said Junior.

"I know this is finally going to happen" said Kris smiling at Junior.

"Yep" said Junior smiling as they went to continue getting things ready.

"I just wish Jean could be here" said Kris.

"I know me too" said Junior.

Dani then walked up.

"So tomorrow's the big day" said Dani.

"Yeah it is" said Junior sighing. Putting a wedding together sure was a lot of work but it is worth it.

"Getting nervous" said Dani.

"No" said Junior and Kris looking at each other. Truth be told they were a little nervous.

"So is the wedding going to be powered by the wind turbine" said Dani changing the subject.

"Yeah Calvin is coming over later to help set it up" said Junior.

"Cool" said Dani before walking over to where Matt was.

They all continued getting ready for the wedding.

--

A while later

Setting up was still going on. Junior then noticed Calvin walking in and Junior went over to him.

"Hey I thought you were coming later" said Junior walking up to Calvin.

"Well I have some big news" said Calvin.

"What?" said Junior.

"First let's get the turbine set up then I'll tell you" said Calvin.

"Okay" said Junior following Calvin to go set up the wind turbine.

They set it up and then Junior said "Okay what's the big news?".

"We're going to Alaska" said Calvin.

"What?!" said Junior.

"They want us to come to Alaska for three months to introduce our product. If everything goes well there considering buying our product to use in Alaska. It'll help with global warming. Junior you said you want to change the world well going to Alaska will help us change the world." said Calvin.

"Wow I just.. when do we have to go?" said Junior.

"3 weeks" said Calvin.

"3 weeks! That is kinda quick!" said Junior.

"Well they want us there as soon as possible and hey you can bring Kris" said Calvin.

"She has to stay here and train Wildfire and the others." said Junior frowning. He knew Kris wouldn't want to come anyway. Three months how was he supposed to be away from her for so long.

"Junior this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. We can't turn this down" said Calvin.

"Yeah I-I know.." said Junior.

"It's only three months. It'll go by before you know it" said Calvin.

"Yeah I guess..." said Junior sighing.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Junior. You might want to talk to Kris" said Calvin before walking out.

Junior sighed. What was he supposed to do now?


	9. Chapter 9

Kris was busily getting things ready when Junior came up behind her.

"Hey" said Junior. Kris jumped.

She laughed "You scared me" said Kris.

"Ha and I thought the brave Kris Furillo couldn't get scared" said Junior jokingly. He was trying to lighten the mood before he told her.

Kris smiled and kissed him.

Junior pulled away and frowned before saying "There's something I need to talk to you about" said Junior.

"What is it?" said Kris.

"Come on" said Junior taking her hand and leading her out of the tent. They walked into the barn.

Kris began petting Wildfire before saying "What's up?".

"Well I just talked to Calvin and he gave me some big news" said Junior trying to find the words to tell her.

"Really big news what is it?" said Kris looking at Junior.

"Well the people in Alaska want to buy our product" said Junior starting.

"Really that's great!" said Kris.

"But they want us to go to Alaska for three months to introduce the product" said Junior finished.

"Alaska three months" was all Kris got out. She sat down on the bench.

"Junior three months is a long time" said Kris frowning.

"I know" said Junior sitting beside Kris.

"When do you have to go?" said Kris.

"Three weeks from now" said Junior.

"Three weeks Junior that is so soon." said Kris.

"Kris if you don't want me to go I won't" said Junior.

"I don't want you to go but I can't keep you from your dreams" said Kris.

"Kris.." Junior started.

"No Junior you are going. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and it is your dream to change the world. I won't keep you from that. It's only three months." said Kris.

"Yeah but I don't want be away from you for three months" said Junior.

"Well three months isn't that long and I'll be busy training Wildfire and the others and racing. You'll be busy with Calvin. It'll go by before you know it" said Kris laying her head on his shoulder before saying "But I will miss you very much" said Kris.

Junior put his arm around Kris "I'll miss you very much too Kris are you sure you want me to go because I can.." said Junior.

"No Junior you're going let's just make the next 3 weeks great ones" said Kris.

Junior sighed and said "Yeah". He kissed Kris's forehead.

"It'll go by fast" said Kris trying to keep her feelings from showing. She wished he wouldn't go but she couldn't keep him from his dreams.

"I hope so" said Junior frowning. He didn't want to leave her.

Kris kissed him before getting up "Come on we have a wedding to get ready for" said Kris taking Junior's hand and pulling him up.

"Okay" said Junior following her back out to the tent.

--

Kris and Junior began walking back to tent.

"Maybe we should wait to tell people about your trip until after the wedding" said Kris.

"I was thinking the same thing" said Junior.

They both walked back into the tent and continued getting things ready.

--

The Next Day: Wedding Day

Kris woke up to a an empty bed. She looked over on her side of the bed and there was note:

Kris,

I can't wait to marry you. I'll see you tonight.

I love you.

Love,  
Junior

Kris smiled and got up. Today was the day she had been waiting for. She was finally marrying the man she loved.

She got up and made breakfast. She was anxious for tonight.

After she was done eatting she got everything around that she needed.

Few hours later

It was now 4:00. The wedding was five hours away.

She then heard a knock at the door.

She quickly went over to answer it. It was Dani with a handful of things.

She had her own dress, makeup, hair assessories and everything else you needed to get ready for a wedding.

"Hey" said Dani smiling.

"Hey" said Kris.

"I'm here to help you get ready. Matt is with Junior right now helping him. The wedding is only five hours away" said Dani.

"Only five hours away I wish it was now" said Kris still anxious.

"Well we're going to need plenty of time to get ready." said Dani.

She began getting everything ready.

"Let's do your makeup first then your hair then you can put your dress on" said Dani.

"Okay" said Kris sitting down.

Dani took a while doing Kris's makeup and hair. Dani wanted to make everything perfect. It took two hours doing her hair and makeup.

--

Meanwhile

Junior stood nervously getting ready. After he was done getting ready Matt came in.

"So you nervous?" said Matt.

"A little" said Junior.

They then heard a knock at the door. Matt went to answer it. It was the last person Junior thought it be. It was his dad.

"Hey son" said Ken coming in.

"Dad I didn't think you were coming." said Junior.

"Well I wasn't at first but then I thought about it. You're my son and if Kris makes you happy then I'm happy for you" said Ken.

"Thanks Dad Kris does make me happy and I'm sure she'll be glad that you are there" said Junior. Ken came over and gave Junior a hug.

Junior smiled. He was actually glad that his Dad was there.

Kris was now in her wedding dress looking in the mirror. Her hair was twisted into a elegant bun. Her make up was on light.

"You look beautiful Kris" said Dani.

"Thanks" said Kris smiling.

"You look great too" said Kris turning around.

"Thanks" said Dani grinning.

"I'm sure Matt will think so" said Kris smirking a little.

Dani blushed.

"Speaking of which how are you two doing?" said Kris.

"We're doing great. Our relationship is really going wonderful." said Dani still blushing.

"Well that's great. I'm sure it will work out with you two" said Kris smiling.

"Yeah come on let's go to Raintree now" said Dani.

They headed over to Raintree.

The wedding was now an hour away. The day had really gone by fast.

Dani and Kris arrived at Raintree.

Junior, Matt and Ken Davis were in the bunk house.

Kris and Dani went into the house. Pablo was outside in the tent making sure everything was ready. The guest began to arrive.

Matt went into the house and snuck up behind Dani.

He wrapped his arms around her and said "Hey".

Dani smiled and said "Hey".

"You look beautiful" said Matt grinning.

"Thanks you look quite handsome yourself" said Dani turning around to kiss Matt.

Then Ken Davis walked in.

Dani and Matt quickly separated.

"Umm Hey Mr. Davis" said Matt awkwardly.

"Hi Dad" said Dani embarassed.

"Hi Dani, Matt wow Kris you look beautiful" said Ken.

"Thanks Mr. Davis I'm glad you came." said Kris grinning. She was a little nervous.

Ken smiled then went back out to where Junior was.

"Kris he is right you look really great" said Matt once Ken had left.

"Thanks Matt you don't look too bad yourself" said Kris. Matt had a tannish white colored suit on. It was similar to the one Junior was wearing.

They stayed in there talking for a while. More and more guest began arriving.

It was now almost time for the wedding. Junior and Ken went out their first.

Ken went and sat in the audience. Junior went to stand at the end of the alter where the priest was. He shifted from side to side nervously waiting.

--

Meanwhile

Pablo walked into the house.

"Kris" he called.

"Hey Pablo" said Kris.

"Wow Kris you look beautiful" said Pablo.

"Thanks" said Kris grinning.

"Come on it's almost time and I have a surprise for you" said Pablo.

"Okay" said Kris.

She walked out with Pablo towards the tent. He then covered he eyes and guided her near the tent. He then uncovered them and there Jean was smiling at Kris.

"Jean!" said Kris smiling.

"Hey Kris" said Jean grinning.

"You're out of the hospital!" said Kris.

"Yes I am and I would like the honor of giving you away" said Jean.

"Of course both you and Pablo have been like parents to me. I'd love for you both to give me away" said Kris.

They all grinned and Pablo said "Come on".

The wedding music started.

Brides maids and groomsmen began walking down the aile. Matt and Dani then walked down the aile and stood beside Junior.

"You ready" whispered Matt.

"Yes" said Junior staring ahead. His breath then caught in his throat as Kris began walking down the aile Jean on one side of her and Pablo on the other. She looked absolutely beautiful.

She began getting closer to him and he had to remind himself to breath.

She then reached him. Pablo kissed Kris on the cheek and him and Jean went to sit in the audience. Junior and Kris took each other hands and smiled.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today for the wedding of Kenneth Walter Davis Jr. and Kristine Ann Furillo." said the priest.

"If there are any objections as to why these two should not be wed. Please speak now and forever hold your peace" said the priest. Everyone was silent.

"Okay Do you Kenneth Davis Jr. take thee Kristine Furillo to be your wife for better or worse in sickness and health until death do you part" said the priest.

"I do" said Junior.

"Do you Kristine Furillo take thee Kenneth Davis Jr. to be your husband for better or worse in sickness and heath until death do you part" said the priest.

"I do" said Kris.

"Do you have the rings?" said the priest. Junior got the ring from Matt. Kris got the ring from Dani. They then turned back to each other.

"Ok repeat after me I Kenneth Walter Davis Jr. give this ring to Kristine Ann Furillo as a token of my love and affection." said the priest.

"I Kenneth Walter Davis Jr. give this ring to Kristine Ann Furillo as a token of my love and affection." said Junior looking into Kris's eyes as he put the ring on her finger.

"Ok repeat after me I Kristine Ann Furillo give this ring to Kenneth Walter Davis Jr. as a token of my love and affection." said the priest.

"I Kristine Ann Furillo give this ring to Kenneth Walter Davis Jr. as a token of my love and affection." said Kris smiling tears in her eyes as she put the ring on Junior's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" said the priest.

Junior and Kris kissed passionately as all the people in the tent began to applaud.

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Junior Davis" said the priest. Kris and Junior linked arms and they walked down the aile both grinning.


	10. Chapter 10

The reception then started.

People began to come up and congratulate Kris and Junior.

"It is now time for the speechs given by Matt Ritter the best man and Dani Davis the maid of honor." said one of the groomsmen.

Matt went up to the microphone and started his speech

"I've been Junior's best friend since we were about five. I've seen him with other girls and no girl has made him as happy as Kris has made him. I met Kris about 2 years ago and she is now one of my closest friends. It makes me happy to see my two best friends get married today and may they have a wonderful life together. Congratulations! Here's to Junior and Kris" said Matt raising his glass grinning.

"Thanks" said Junior and Kris. They were sitting at a table.

Dani then walked up and Matt handed her the microphone. She started her speech

"Junior has been a wonderful brother to me annoying at times yet still wonderful. For those of you that don't know Kris and I weren't always such good friends. There were times when we were each others worst enemys but now I am glad to call her one of my best friends and now my sister in law. Congratulations guys I am really happy for you. Here's to Junior and Kris" said Dani raising her glass.

"Thanks Dani" said Junior and Kris.

"The food will now be served followed by dancing" said one of the bridesmaids.

People began eatting. Then the dancing began.

"It's now time for the bride and grooms first dance" said one of the groomsmen.

Beautiful By James Blunt came on.

Junior smiled and got up and held his hand out. Kris took it and smiled. They began dancing.

"I love you" whispered Junior.

"I love you too" whispered Kris.

People began joining in.

Pablo and Jean were dancing and Matt and Dani were dancing.

The dancing continued for most of the night.

Pablo stole a dance with Kris while Jean and Junior danced. Then Ken Davis actually asked Kris to dance. She accepted and they began dancing. Kris then noticed Ken had brought a date. It was a mid aged blonde.

Once the song was over Kris went back to Junior and Ken went back to his date Cynthia.

"Looks like your dad has a girlfriend" said Kris as they danced.

"Yeah" said Junior looking over to see his dad dancing rather closely with a woman Junior has never meant before.

After the song was over Matt came up.

"Want to switch partners for a song?" said Matt.

"Sure" said Junior.

Junior began dancing with Dani.

Matt began dancing with Kris.

"So how are things going with Dani?" said Kris as her and Matt danced.

"Great I love being with her" said Matt his eyes meeting Dani's for a moment.

"Good" said Kris.

"I think that was the way it was meant to be. You and Junior and me and Dani" said Matt as they danced.

"Yeah I think that too" said Kris.

"So are you having fun tonight" said Junior to Dani.

"Yeah it's a beautiful wedding" said Dani.

"How are you and Matt doing" said Junior as they danced.

"We're doing great" said Dani as she noticed Matt looking at her. She grinned and met his eyes.

The song ended and they switched back.

Another slow song came on.

Couples began coming out onto the floor.

Kris and Junior continued dancing.

Jean and Pablo began dancing again. Ken Davis and his date Cynthia got up to dance.

Matt took Dani's hand and led her out of the tent to the barn. They both needed a break from dancing. It was dark as they walked into the barn.

They sat on the bench.

Dani smiled as she looked at Matt.

"You do look really beautiful tonight" said Matt.

"Thanks" said Dani blushing.

He leaned forward to kiss her. They continued kissing a while before pulling away.

Dani leaned against Matt and yawned. It had been a long night of dancing.

Matt contemplated on whether he should say what he was feeling or not. He finally decided to say it.

"I love you Dani" said Matt. Dani's eyes widened and she sat up and stared at Matt.

"What?" said Dani wondering if she had heard him right.

"I love you" Matt repeated looking into her eyes.

"I love you too Matt" said Dani. Matt grinned and leaned forward to kiss her again. They kissed passionately.

Dani met what she said but it scared the h out of her. The last time she let herself love someone was with RJ and she lost him in an instant. She loved Matt very much and it scared her to think of ever losing him.

After they pulled away. Matt smiled and took Dani's hand and led her back into the tent.

--

The reception soon ended. People said their congratulations to Kris and Junior and began heading out.

"Thanks for coming" said Kris and Junior as the people left.

"Congratulations guys See you guys tomorrow" said Dani giving both Kris and Junior a hug. She then kissed Matt goodbye and headed out.

"Congratulations see you tomorrow" said Matt before heading up to the house.

"See you soon son. Congratulations to both of you" said Ken Davis before leaving with his date.

Jean and Pablo began cleaning things up.

"Do you need some help?" said Kris walking over to Jean and Pablo after everyone had left.

"No you two go on home. We'll see you tomorrow." said Jean.

"Yeah Congrats you two. See you tomorrow" said Pablo helping Jean.

"Okay Thanks for everything" said Kris giving both Jean and Pablo a hug.

Junior hugged Jean and patted Pablo on the back and said "Thanks".

Junior and Kris headed out not able to take their eyes off each other.

In the porshe

"We did it!" said Kris grinning taking Junior's hand.

"Yeah we did" said Junior his smile widening.

They headed back to their apartment.

Once at the door Junior picked Kris up in his arms and carried her into the apartment all the while Kris giggling.

Once in the bedroom he set her down on the bed. She smiled and said "I love you Junior".

"I love you too Kris" said Junior beginning to kiss her.

--

The next day

Kris and Junior woke up in each other's arms.

"Morning" said Kris grinning.

"Morning" said Junior sitting up before leaning down to kiss her.

After they pulled away Kris looked at the clock and groaned and said "I have to be to Raintree in 20 min".

She then sat up yawning. She went to get up but Junior pulled her back down.

"I'm sure they won't mind if you're a little late" said Junior beginning to kiss her.

"Junior I-I have to oh never mind I'll be late" said Kris giving in. She began kissing him.

"But only 10 minutes" said Kris in between kisses.

"Yeah 10 minutes sounds good" said Junior kissing her.

10 minutes turned into an hour.

--

Kris rushed to Raintree. She ran into the barn and saw someone in Wildfire's stall.

"Sorry I know I'm late" said Kris called.

Kris was surprised to see Pablo come out.

"Hey Pablo I didn't know you were going to be here this morning" said Kris.

"Well this is my new job now" said Pablo.

"What?" said Kris.

"I quit Davis farms. I belong here" said Pablo.

"Oh that's great. You're back" said Kris coming up to hug Pablo.

Jean then walked into the barn with a cup of coffee in her hand.

Kris pulled away from Pablo and turned around.

"Sorry I am late" said Kris.

"I kinda figured you be late" said Jean her and Pablo sharing a knowing smile.

"Yeah" said Kris turning red. She quickly led Wildfire out to the track.

"You know you didn't have to leave Davis" said Jean coming closer to Pablo once Kris had left.

"I know but I wanted to" said Pablo taking a step closer to Jean.

"It is good to have you back here" said Jean.

"It's good to be back and there is one upside to this that I didn't have at Davis" said Pablo coming even closer to Jean.

"Really what?" said Jean.

"You" said Pablo closing the distance to kiss Jean.

Kris went to get a water after training Wildfire. Her phone then rang. She smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey Junior" said Kris.

"Hey Kris I'm coming over now" said Junior.

"Okay" said Kris.

"You know we should tell everyone about my trip in three weeks" said Junior. You could tell by his voice that he wasn't looking forward to his trip.

"Yeah" said Kris frowning. In all the wedding stuff she had forgotten about Junior's trip. It was going to be so hard to be away from his for 3 months.

"See you in a few. I love you" said Junior.

"Love you too see you later" said Kris still thinking about the three months Junior was going to be away.

They then said goodbye and hung up.

Kris turned to see Dani pull in. This would be the perfect time to tell everyone.

Kris saw Matt walk up to Dani and kiss her. They then pulled away and began walking towards Kris, Matt's arm around Dani.

"Hey" said Dani as they reached Kris.

"Hey" said Kris.

"How's married life going?" said Dani.

"Considering we've been married less then 24 hours pretty darn good so far" said Kris smiling.

"Good how's Wildfire doing?" said Dani.

"Good his times keep improving. He's going to do well in the race next week I can feel it" said Kris.

"He sure is" said Matt.

"I bet he wins" said Dani,

"Umm.. Junior is going to be here in a few minutes. We've something to tell you guys" said Kris changing the subject.

"Okay" said Dani and Matt wondering what the news was.


	11. Chapter 11

A few minutes went by then Junior pulled in. Kris walked over to him and kissed him once he got out.

"Okay guys what's the news?" said Matt once they were all together near the barn.

"Well Calvin and I maybe able to get some people in Alaska to invest in the wind turbine to use it in Alaska. It could help global warming there" Junior started.

"That's great" said Dani.

"But I have to go to Alaska for 3 months" said Junior finishing. Kris sighed after he said this.

"Woah dude 3 months that's a long time" said Matt.

"Yeah Junior that sure is a long time." said Dani frowning.

"It is a long time but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for Junior and I don't want him to miss out on it" said Kris.

"Yeah she's right this is a big opportunity well umm.. Congratulations Junior we're sure going to miss you" said Matt not knowing what he was going to do without his best friend around.

"Yeah Congrats Junior I'll miss you" said Dani coming up to hug Junior.

"Thanks guys for your support it sure means a lot and I'm really going to miss everyone" said Junior frowning.

"Well Matt and I are going to go look at some race horses. We'll see you later" said Dani. Matt took Dani's hand as they went to the car. Once they left Junior sighed and looked over at Kris.

"I really don't want to leave. Three months is too long to be away from you" said Junior.

"I know but Junior this is your dream and I'm not going to wreck it" said Kris trying to hold back the tears. She didn't know how she was going to handle 3 months away from Junior.

Junior looked down at his feet.

"It'll go by before you know it" said Kris trying to cheer Junior up.

"Yeah" said Junior once again sighing.

This was going to be very tough on both of them.

--

Meanwhile

Dani and Matt arrived at the place where racing horses were being sold.

They began looking around at the horses.

Then one male horse caught Dani's eye.

She walked over and looked at the paper about the horse.

"He's a nice one" said Matt coming up beside Dani.

"He sure is" said Dani stroking the horse.

Matt smiled noticing the look in Dani's eye.

"You miss racing don't you?" said Matt.

"W-What? No I don't. Besides even if I did and I'm not saying I do I am running a successful vetrinarian clinic. I wouldn't want to give that all up" said Dani trying to deny the fact that she missed racing.

"Well what if you could do both?" said Matt.

"What do you mean?" said Dani looking over at Matt.

"What if you and I raced horses together and you could keep running the vetrinarian clinic?" said Matt.

"Matt I.. you know I would love that but.." said Dani trying to find an excuse.

"But what?" said Matt.

"Well do you really want me to turn into crazy bitch again. The girl that do anything for a win. I'm ashamed that I used to be that way and I don't want to go back to being that way" said Dani.

"Dani you've really changed. I don't think you going back into racing will change that. Besides you weren't that bad" said Matt. Dani looked over at him and rolled her eyes.

"Okay maybe you were that bad but still I don't think you'll go back to being that way again" said Matt.

"I don't know Matt" said Dani.

"I promise if there is any hint of the evil Dani coming back I will tell you" said Matt grinning.

Dani looked once again at the horse before smiling and saying "Okay will give it a try".

Matt smiled and kissed her.

--

2 weeks later

It was the day of Wildfire's race.

Junior woke up and kissed Kris goodbye.

"See you at the race good luck" said Junior.

"Thanks I love you see you later" said Kris sleepily.

"Love you too. Bye" said Junior before heading to meet Calvin. Kris stayed asleep for another hour.

Kris then woke up not feeling too well.

"Great the one day I get sick is on the day of Wildfire's race" said Kris to herself before running to the bathroom.

After throwing up she took a pill for the nausea and then took a shower.

She then got dressed and headed for the track.

Dani, Matt and Junior were there waiting along with Jean and Pablo.

Jean and Pablo were still in a happy relationship.

Dani and Matt had began racing together. They bought a few horses including the one that caught Dani's eye. Their relationship was still going strong.

Dani ran up to greet Kris when she arrived along with Junior. He kissed her when he reached her.

"Hey" said Junior.

"Hey" said Kris grinning.

Junior then noticed Kris was looking pale. Dani noticed this also. Dani spoke before Junior got a chance to.

"Hey you feeling okay?" said Dani.

"Yeah I'm okay I think I'm just getting the flu." said Kris.

"You sure you're alright" said Junior concerned.

"Yeah I'll be fine really I'm feeling better now" said Kris. She kissed him quickly before heading to get Wildfire. Junior stared after Kris before heading to his seat.

The race began a little while later.

Wildfire was making his way up.

"Go Wildfire!" said Jean.

"Come on Wildfire!" said Pablo.

Wildfire then went into second place.

"Come on Wildfire! You're almost there!" said Matt.

"GO WILDFIRE!" said Dani and Junior.

Wildfire then moved into first and won the race. Everyone began cheering.

They all went down to the winner's circle and went to where Kris and Wildfire were.

Kris hopped off Wildfire grinning.

"Great job Kris" said Dani.

"Congratulations" said Jean and Pablo.

"I knew he would win. Great job Kris" said Matt.

"Congratulations" said Junior kissing Kris.

"Thanks guys I knew Wildfire still had a win in him" said Kris.

They then went out to celebrate.


	12. Chapter 12

4 days later

Junior woke up and turned the alarm off. He sat up and yawned before getting up to get dressed.

He went over to Kris's side of the bed and kissed her softly.

'How was he supposed to be away from her for three months' Junior thought. He ran his fingers through her hair.

Kris stirred in her sleep before opening her eyes and smiling.

"Hey" said Kris sitting up.

"Hey I got to get to a meeting with Calvin. I'll be back around 4" said Junior.

"Okay I'm going to go over and see Wildfire then visit Dani today" said Kris before kissing Junior.

When they pulled away Junior said "Are you feeling better?".

"Yeah a little bit better" said Kris.

"Good call me if you need me I love you" said Junior kissing her once more before heading to the door.

"I love you too see you later" said Kris laying back down.

Junior smiled at her before leaving. '3 months away from Kris sure was going to be hell' he thought frowning as he left for a meeting with Calvin.

--

20 minutes later Kris suddenly got up a wave of nausea running through her.

She ran to the bathroom. 'Stupid flu' she thought after she came back out of the bathroom ten minutes later.

It is then when she realized she was 6 days late. Her eyes widened.

"There's no way I-I can't be" Kris said out loud. As the seconds went by she got more and more freaked out.

"Oh my god I just can't be now is not the right time now is not the right time!" said Kris running to get the phone. She quickly dialed the clinic's number.

"Damn it she isn't there" said Kris aloud. She quickly dialed Dani's cell.

--

Dani was over helping Matt with the horses when her phone rang.

She looked and saw it was Kris. "Just a minute Matt it's Kris" said Dani leading one of the horses back into their stall.

"Hey Kris what's up" said Dani.

"Dani! I need you to come over now please!" said Kris sounding freaked out.

"Kris what's wrong" said Dani concerned.

"I-I just need you to come over now" said Kris.

"Okay sure I'm on my way" said Dani heading towards the car.

She turned around and called to Matt "Hey I have to go help Kris with something I'll be back in a few minutes".

"Okay see you later" said Matt wondering what Kris needed help with. He watched Dani pull out of Raintree.

He shrugged 'probably just a girl problem' he thought.

--

Kris sat down on the bed and tried to calm herself. She took deep breathes in and out as she waited for Dani to arrive.

A few minutes later she heard a knock at the door.

Kris ran over to answer it.

"Hey what's wrong?" said Dani coming in.

"I'm late!" said Kris beginning to get freaked out again.

"What late for what?" said Dani confused.

"Dani I'm late" said Kris.

"O-Oh you're late. Oh my god how late are you!" said Dani realization on her face.

"6 days!" said Kris sitting back down on the bed trying to calm herself.

"Okay okay this doesn't mean anything. You might just be late on your period. It happens all the time." said Dani trying to calm Kris.

"Okay yeah you're right" said Kris calming down a little.

"Okay I'm going to run to the drug store and get you a pregnancy test" said Dani heading for the door.

"Wait get two because sometimes there are false positives." said Kris.

"Right" said Dani rushing out the door.

Kris laid back and tried to settle her nerves.

'What if I am pregnant' Kris thought.

Twenty minutes later Dani rushed through the door with a bag in her hand.

Kris sat up and all her nerves came back.

"Okay when is Junior supposed to be home?" said Dani.

"4" said Kris.

Dani looked at her watch. It was noon. They had plenty of time.

"Okay do you want to take it now" said Dani pulling the test out of the bag.

"Yes I want to take them now" said Kris. She took the test out of Dani's hand and headed into the bathroom and shut the door.

Dani sat down on one of the chairs and sighed. She was impatient to know the results.

A few minutes later Kris came back out with the test in her hand.

Dani began reading the instructions.

"Okay it says you get results in 5 minutes. Pink is positive and blue is negative" said Dani.

"Okay" said Kris sitting on the chair beside Dani. She set the test on a napkin beside her.

5 minutes later

Kris went to pick up the test.

"I can't do it you check" said Kris.

"Okay" said Dani picking up the test.

"They're positive" said Dani her eyes widened.

"They're what?!" said Kris freaked out.

"Positive you're pregnant" said Dani almost as freaked out as Kris was.

Kris sat down on the chair not believing it.

"I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby" said Kris her eyes widened.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh my god!" said Kris still in shock.

"Yeah oh my god!" said Dani sitting down beside Kris.

A few moments of silence followed as Kris tried to calm herself down.

"So what are you going to do?" said Dani after Kris seemed calm.

"Well I-I don't know I have to talk to Junior" said Kris.

"Yeah I think that would be the best thing to do" said Dani.

Kris got up and went to the phone and dialed Junior's number.

"Hey Junior" said Kris into the phone.

"Hi Kris" said Junior.

"I was wondering if you could come home early. There's something important I have to talk to you about" said Kris.

"Okay I'll leave now. Are you okay?" said Junior worried.

"Yeah I'm fine I just need to talk to you" said Kris.

"Okay there is also something important I need to talk to you about. See you in a few. I love you" said Junior.

"I love you too" said Kris before saying bye and hanging up the phone.

"Did you tell him?" said Dani.

"No I can't tell him this over the phone. I'll tell him when he gets home. He also said he has something important to tell me. I wonder what it is" said Kris sitting back down. She was calmed down a bit more.

"Probably something good happened at the meeting" said Dani.

"Yeah" said Kris.

"So are you okay?" said Dani.

"Yeah I'm fine a little freaked but I'll be okay. I'll feel better once I've talked to Junior about this." said Kris.

"Well why don't you lay down and rest and wait for Junior. I'm going to go back and help Matt. Call me if you need anything at all" said Dani.

"I will. Thanks Dani for being here for me" said Kris.

Dani smiled before waving goodbye.

A few minutes after Dani left Junior arrived.

"Hey" said Junior walking in before kissing Kris.

"Hi" said Kris smiling after they pulled away.

"Want to go out to lunch and then we can tell each other our news" said Junior.

"Sure" said Kris. 'Good this gave her a little time to prepare' she thought.

--

Back at Raintree

Matt was clocking Flame's and Wildfire's times. Both were good.

Dani then arrived.

"Hey everything okay with Kris?" said Matt coming over.

"Yeah everythings fine. She just wanted to ask me something" said Dani not sure if Kris wanted Matt to know yet.

"Okay" said Matt shrugging. He kissed Dani before going back to the training.

Dani started helping him.

--

At the resteraunt

Kris fiddled with the food on her plate with her fork.

"So what's the important news?" said Junior noticing Kris seemed uneasy.

"No you go first" said Kris.

"Okay well I was in the meeting today and Calvin and I worked out a deal where I don't have to go to Alaska." said Junior.

"What! That's great!" said Kris beaming. He didn't have to leave. Kris was so happy.

"I know it's great! Calvin and I sold the wind mill for 3 million dollars! There's just one catch Calvin and I will have to work double the time here but I think it's perfect because there is nothing holding us back. You can continue being a jockey and I can continue working on the project." said Junior.

"Oh that's great" said Kris trying to hold back her feelings. Her having a baby would put a hold on his dreams and her dreams of continueing to be a jockey. She hadn't even realized she'd have to quit being a jockey.

"Yeah it is but what do you think? I will have to work double the time and I promise I'll make time to be with you everyday and when you aren't racing you can come down and visit me." said Junior.

"I think it's great. We'll make time for each other" said Kris.

"Yeah but isn't it great that you and I can continue on pursueing our dreams without anything holding us back." said Junior.

"Yeah nothing holding us back" said Kris quietly smiling to show her support.

"Oh so what was the news you had for me?" said Junior.

"I-I umm.. completely forgot what I was going to say. You had such great news that I just forgot I'm sure it'll come to me" said Kris.

"Oh okay are you sure?" said Junior wondering what was going on.

"Yeah" said Kris smiling.

"Hey let's go over to Raintree and tell everyone" said Junior.

"Sounds great" said Kris. Junior paid the check and they headed over to Raintree.

Kris sighed. She just couldn't tell him not now anyway, not when he was so happy.

"Something wrong?" said Junior looking over at Kris as they drove.

"No everything is great" said Kris smiling to reassure him.

They arrived at Raintree.

Dani noticed when Junior and Kris pulled in they both had smiles on their faces. 'She must have told him' Dani thought.

"Hey guys" said Matt as Junior and Kris got out of the car.

"So.. any news?" said Dani wondering if Kris told him. Dani noticed Kris looked uneasy.

"Yeah I have some news I don't have to go to Alaska! We worked out a deal so I don't have to go to Alaska" said Junior grinning.

"Wow that's great!" said Dani.

"Yeah man that's great. We're glad that you're going to stay here" said Matt patting Junior on the back.

"So uhh.. any other news?" said Dani looking at Kris.

"Nope nothing else but Kris did have some news but she forgot it" said Junior. Kris met Dani's eyes.

"Yeah forgetful me Dani can I talk to you" said Kris walking towards Dani.

"Yeah let's go in the barn" said Dani. They walked to the barn.

"What's going on with them?" said Junior curiously.

"I don't know they both have been acting weird today" said Matt.

"So how's the training going?" said Junior.

"Great" said Matt.

Junior and Matt continued to talk.

--

"You didn't tell him" said Dani.

"I know I tried it's just..." said Kris covering her face.

"Just what?" said Dani.

"He just seemed so happy that him and I can continue on with our dreams without anything holding us back and a baby will hold us back." said Kris frowning.

"Oh" said Dani understanding now.

"I'll tell him I just need a little while to take this in. I still can't believe I'm pregnant." said Kris.

"I know it's hard to believe but Kris this is happening and you can't wait too long to tell Junior. A baby is growing inside of you." said Dani.

"Yeah you're right I'll tell him when the time is right" said Kris.

"So how are you feeling now?" said Dani.

"Both scared and happy" said Kris.

"You're happy?" said Dani.

"Yeah I didn't think I would be and I know I'm giving up a lot but like you just said this baby is growing inside of me. It's a part of me and Junior and that makes me happy." said Kris smiling.

"Aww I'm so happy for you too" said Dani hugging Kris.


	14. Chapter 14

"So when are you going to tell him" said Dani.

"Soon probably tonight" said Kris nervous.

Dani noticing this said "Don't worry Kris he loves you and he'll love this baby" said Dani. She then hugged Kris again.

--

Meanwhile

Junior's phone then rang. It was Calvin.

"Hey man I'm going to go make sure everything is okay with Dani and Kris" said Matt heading towards the barn.

"Okay" said Junior as he answered the phone.

"Hey Calvin" said Junior.

_"Hey so how did Kris like the news?" said Calvin._

"She was so happy" said Junior.

_"That's great well I just wanted to call and see how she reacted. Talk to you later buddy. Bye" said Calvin._

"Bye" said Junior. He smiled things were finally perfect.

--

As Matt was walking up to the room the girls were in he overheard Dani and Kris talking.

"It is still so hard to believe I'm pregnant" said Kris.

"I know.." said Dani but was cut off by Matt walking up and saying "You're what?!".

Kris's mouth opened and closed a few times before finally she said "I'm pregnant".

"You're pregnant wow you're pregnant I can't believe this" said Matt his eyes wide with shock.

"Matt listen to me you can't say a word to Junior I'm going to tell him myself" said Kris.

"No I-I won't say anything I'm just... so shocked wow Kris uhh.. Congratulations" said Matt still shocked not knowing what to think of this.

"Thank you Matt" said Kris.

They then went back out to where Junior was.

Matt tried his best to keep a calm face. He still couldn't believe it Kris was pregnant.

"Everything okay?" said Junior once he saw them walking towards him.

"Yeah everythings fine but I'm not feeling so good could we go home" said Kris.

"Sure are you sure you're okay?" said Junior now concerned.

"Yeah I just want to go home and lay down" said Kris.

"Okay" said Junior. They said there goodbyes to Matt and Dani and went and got in the car. They then left.

"So how do you think he's going to take it?" said Dani.

"Well he's going to be really shocked but after that goes away I'm sure he'll be happy" said Matt.

"Yeah" said Dani.

--

At Junior and Kris's apartment

Kris laid down on her and Junior's bed.

It felt like a million butterflies were flapping around in her stomach. She wasn't sure if it was morning sickness or her own nervousness of telling Junior.

Junior was in the bathroom. When he came out he sat down beside Kris.

"You sure you're okay?" said Junior.

"Yeah but you know the news I forgot earlier well I remembered now and I'm going to tell you" said Kris.

"Okay what is it Kris?" said Junior.

Kris sighed and took Junior's hands in hers. He looked at her concerned.

"Kris you're scaring me. Come on whatever it is you can tell me" said Junior squeezing her hands comforting.

She looked up into his eyes before saying "Junior I'm pregnant".


End file.
